


Essential Services

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pandemics, Quarantine, omg they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Cas has been sent home to work as an unessential service. When he arrives, he realizes his roommate Dean clearly wasn't expect him to arrive. What happens when they finally give in to each other?From a prompt: "what I know for sure is how wet I am for you right now." Thanks Renee!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut.
> 
> Thanks to Lara for beta-ing for me!

Slick. The scent struck Cas the second he entered the apartment, and he clutched at the door frame with a low growl rising in his throat that he fought to swallow. It was honeyed and sweet, and he desperately wanted to find the source of that delicious, decadent scent. 

He'd been sent home early, an unessential service that would be working from home until the pandemic quarantine was lifted. Clearly, his roommate hadn't expected him home so soon.

"Cas!" He heard his name called from down the hall and realized Dean must have heard him come in. Locking the door, he dropped his briefcase on the couch and headed down the hall, when Dean called his name again. Cas froze.

Dean had left the bathroom door open. The sound of water running nearly drowned out the breathless sounds coming from the shower. Cas' eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. Clearly, through the glass, he could see Dean's form, wet and glistening, his hands roaming and teasing as he pleasured himself. 

"Oh, fuck,  _ Cas… Alpha!" _ Dean moaned, and Cas bolted back down the hall. He paced for a moment by the front door, then grabbed his keys and quickly left. 

*****

When he returned from the store a short time later, the clean, sweet scent of Dean's arousal nearly sent him to his knees. Steeling his spine, he entered their apartment and found Dean lounging on the couch, a glow of satisfaction flushing his cheeks and trailing down his chest. 

Cas moved before he realized what he was doing. He leapt over the back of the couch and pinned Dean to the cushions. Dean's eyes widened and he tensed, then recognizing Cas, went loose and pliant, his hands on Cas' chest. Cas buried his nose against Dean's scent gland, completely ignoring propriety and personal space as he inhaled deeply.

Dean let out a whimper and bared his throat even as his hands slid down Cas' chest to his waist. "Cas?"

"I heard you, saw you… was that a one-time event or do you get off while screaming my name often?"

Cas felt a rush of heat against his jaw and grinned at the familiar blush staining Dean's cheeks, his freckles standing out in sharp contrast. He laid a slow, gentle kiss to Dean's scent gland then pulled back to stand. He stripped off his jacket slowly, watching in smug satisfaction as Dean's gaze heated.

Dean licked his lips as he watched, then stood, stepping closer to Cas until they stood chest to chest.

"Every time," he whispered hoarsely and Cas pulled the Omega willingly into his arms.

A guttural moan rose from deep in Castiel's chest as he kissed his way along Dean's throat. The scent of aroused Omega was driving him crazy and it was all he could do to hold back from claiming Dean then and there.

Pinning him to the wall, he grated out a few words, his normally deep voice like gravel as he fought to wait for the Omega's response.

"Tell me you want this." He sucked hard on Dean's throat, groaning as Dean bucked his hips in response, his hands tight in Cas's hair as he pulled him closer. "Say you won't regret this in the morning."

"What I know…" Dean gasped, "For sure… is how  _ wet _ I am right now, for you."

"Dean." Cas let out a broken moan, then his hands moved of their own volition, picking Dean up under the thighs and carrying him from the kitchen to the Omega's bedroom, finding and capturing his lips as they went. There, surrounded by Dean's scent, an intoxicating blend of honey and whiskey that had Cas weak with desire, he laid Dean down on his bed then stepped back for a moment, ignoring his inner beast that demanded he claim the Omega instantly.

"Dean, tell me this isn't a one-time offer. I'd rather never touch you again than have you once and be cut off forever."

"Fuck, Cas. You don't get it. All those times I called you family, called you in the middle of the night when I told you I need you?" Dean shook his head, reaching for Cas. "You're it for me, man. Now get over here and kiss me before I think you've changed your mind."

Cas fell onto the bed with a growl, his body pumping with adrenaline, his shoulders and chest swelling under his shirt as he fought to regain control of his senses. Dean pulled him into his arms with a contented purr, baring his throat and spreading his legs. 

"Cas, mark me," he ordered.

Cas struck like a snake, his canines sinking into Dean's throat a mere fingerbreadth from a claiming. Dean cried out under him, wrapping his legs around Cas's hips and thrusting up against him. Cas groaned as the deliriously sweet taste of Dean flooded over his tongue even as he drove his hips against the Omega's, his cock painfully hard as it met Dean's, scarcely contained by his jeans.

"Alpha!" Dean cried out, his fingers roaming over Cas' shoulders and down his back to pull his shirt from his slacks, the ill-fitting work attire bunching under Dean's frantically questing hands. Cas leaned back, stripping his tie and shirt violently as buttons flew, the fabric giving way with a sharp tearing sound until shreds were hanging from his wrists and he fell against Dean again. Dean stared up at him, his luminous green eyes whirling with flecks of gold as his arousal increased.

Cas bent and licked over Dean's scent gland, trailing his tongue in a hot line up to his earlobe and nipping lightly. "Show me," he growled. "I want to see, I want to smell, I want to  _ taste  _ how wet you are, little Omega."

Dean whimpered and bared his throat, even as his hands busied themselves unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans hurriedly. Cas crawled back and nearly tore a fingernail in his rush to lose his belt, then fumbled with his slacks.

"Dean," he rumbled, his voice little more than a raspy growl of warning. "I'm going to claim you."

"I'd be pissed off if you didn't," Dean replied cockily. He shucked his jeans and Cas closed his eyes for a moment at the sight of Dean's cock curving proudly to his stomach. There was the soft susurration of cloth hitting the floor and Cas blinked his eyes open to find Dean had tossed his jeans aside completely. The Omega stared up at him, his eyes roving over Cas' physique slowly in an almost palpable touch. 

Just as Cas was about to speak, Dean stretched out on his back and spread his legs again, exposing his glistening hole. 

"Dean," Cas groaned, feeling arousal zing through his system like lightning.

Dean smirked. Rolling to his front, he set himself on his knees and tossed a coy glance over his shoulder. "Come and get me, Alpha."

_ "Fuck!"  _ The expletive escaped Cas without notice, and he dove for his soon-to-be lover. "I have  _ got _ to taste you." He buried his face between Dean's cheeks and inhaled deeply, then ran his tongue in a sinuous line from his balls to his cleft, then drove it into Dean without warning.

Moaning at the rich flavour bursting over his tongue, Cas lapped at Dean's hole desperately, licking and sucking until Dean was writhing and twisting under his hands. As he began to beg, Cas drew back, licking his lips even as Dean continued to shudder at the onslaught of sensation.

"I'm  _ going _ to claim you, Dean. Are you ready for me?" Cas demanded, then let out a snarl as Dean's hands appeared and spread his cheeks, stretching the tight pink hole until it gaped slightly then letting go. "Shiiiiit!" Cas pressed the blunt, purple-red head of his cock against the puckered entrance until finally it gave way and he slipped inside.

_ Heaven. _

The hot, wet grip of Dean's body nearly sent him over the edge and Cas clenched his jaw as he froze, thinking of the unsexiest things he possibly could to keep from coming instantly. A particularly erotic image of his first year economics professor, Zachariah Adler, nearly took him too far in the other direction, but he focused again on Dean's face and slowly pushed deeper. Dean's face was flushed an attractively rosy pink and he whined softly as Cas thrust home. Dean gasped and squirmed, and Cas pulled free suddenly, flipping Dean onto his back and sliding back into his lover's body with an ecstatic moan.

"Cas…!" Dean whimpered, his hands clutching for Cas' and rolling his hips as they moved together slowly. Cas sank into the incredible feeling of Dean's body beneath his and dropped to press a flurry of kisses over Dean's face and throat. Dean's hands slid into his hair again and Cas dove in, sweeping his tongue over Dean's lips and plunging into his mouth as he opened. Cas worshipped his Omega with his mouth, every pull and thrust a mirror of their bodies as he pistoned his hips slowly, shifting about until Dean broke the kiss with a savage cry, his head flung back as his body tensed.

"Right there, Omega-mine?" Cas whispered, a wicked grin curving his lips as sweat curled the hair at the nape of his neck. "You feel so good, Dean, so perfect. Going to make you feel amazing,” he promised, kissing his way down Dean’s throat to latch onto the scent gland. Dean moaned then, his voice rasping in his throat and Cas’ name tumbling from his lips.

“Wanted you so long, Cas,” he murmured, his hands pulling Cas closer, nails raking down his back. Cas groaned at Dean's whispered words, rolling his hips in a slow, carnal grind. Dean's breath left him in a whimper at the end of each thrust as Cas bottomed out, then Dean twitched his hips and took him deeper still, his legs wrapped around Cas' waist. "Oh, oh… unh, Cas,  _ please!"  _

Cas grasped Dean's thighs and circled his hips, his mouth dropping open in ecstasy. The lewd, wet slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room as he sped up slowly, his hips driving into Dean's with fierce determination. Dean was moaning and squirming beneath him, his hands clutching as he met Cas thrust for thrust. Cas found his gaze fixated on Dean's scent gland, the spot swollen and reddened from his attentions, but the skin still unmarred. He could see the pulse in Dean's throat beating like a bird's wings against a cage and thrust again, revelling in the sweet cries of his Omega as Dean tensed in pleasure beneath him with every movement.

"Please, what, Dean? Are you going to come on my cock? Want me to fill you, breed you up?" Dean moaned and clenched slightly around Cas' cock, and he knew he'd struck a nerve. "That it? Can just picture it, you swollen with my pups, Omega." Cas thrust harder and Dean let out a groan, his eyes shot gold with arousal, as Cas knew his own would be whirling red. "How does this feel, good?" he asked, teasing his cock slowly in and out in shallow thrusts. 

"Mmmm _ fuck _ …" Dean groaned, trying to drive down faster, to pick up the pace. Cas smirked above him, holding his hips easily with his large hands, and curled his body in a sinuous wave. As his cock slid over Dean's prostate, the Omega's body went taut and he let out a low moan. Again and again, Cas drove into his lover, clutching now at Dean's thighs with sweat-slicked palms.

"Dean… oh fuck Dean, I love you so fucking much!" Cas gasped against his throat, mouthing his way up to his jaw, the scrape of stubble against stubble a soft rasp punctuated by their panting breaths. 

"Cas,  _ Cas…  _ I… oh God, I'm gonna come, Cas, claim me! Make me yours!" Dean demanded, his hands clutching in Cas' hair, pulling and pushing Cas' mouth to rest against his throat.

As he felt Dean's body seize, pulsing around his cock, Cas let out a victorious growl and struck, biting down on Dean's scent gland firmly, flooding them both with endorphins as Dean screamed out his pleasure. It was too much. Cas plunged into Dean's body once more and came with a groan, his knot locking him into Dean and filling his lover with his seed.

"Oh fuck, fuck…" Cas panted, sweat dripping from his forehead when he felt the sting of Dean's teeth at his throat. A wave of euphoria swept through him as the mating bond snapped into place and he came again. His knot pulsed and throbbed and he clutched Dean to himself. 

"Cas, holy shit…" Dean groaned against his ear. He nuzzled at Cas' throat for a moment then sought out his lips in a burning, passionate kiss that curled Cas' toes. As they broke apart Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, breathing in their combined scents with his eyes closed. Dean's next words snapped his eyes open again in surprise. "I love you."

"Dean!" Cas gasped. Dean's eyes were bright and full of amused affection.

"Didn't expect me to say it?" Dean teased lightly, a small smile hovering about his lips.

"I've never even heard you say it to your family," Cas murmured, suddenly feeling a bit shy, which he realized was ridiculous, considering their position. "I do love you too."

Dean stretched luxuriously, his body tightening around Cas' in a way that made him whimper and slid his eyes closed again.

"Good to hear," Dean said with a low, raspy chuckle.

Stroking a hand gently down Dean's cheek, Cas smiled. "I've wanted to tell you for years. Now? I'll never stop saying it."

Their lips met again in a slow, sweet kiss, and Cas thought to himself that pandemic and all, life couldn't be more perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean wakes the following morning, Cas has a fever.

Dean woke slowly, his body a blend of still tingling pleasure and delicious aches. He rolled to his back and turned to see Cas sprawled out next to him, the quiet rumbles of his snoring as endearing as the softly parted lips and the sleep flushed cheeks. Dean reached over and stroked a gentle hand down Cas' jaw, frowning lighting at the scalding touch of Cas' skin. A fever? Considering the pandemic, that was the last thing they needed. He slipped carefully from the bed and crept out to the kitchen. Quickly making himself a coffee, he sipped it slowly as he set the kettle to boil. Cas loved his tea, and over the years of sharing an apartment, he'd learned to make it to his friend's standards. 

_ Friend, sure. _ He snorted softly to himself with what he knew was a goofy grin, his fingers trailing over the mark on his throat that was still tender to the touch. His lover, his mate, his Alpha. All of those things. And now, perhaps, his patient. Hopefully it was just a mild flu and not the deadly virus that was sweeping the globe.

As he reached for the honey on its shelf above the counter, he heard the swift patter of bare feet, then his body was pinned to the cupboards with Cas' scent enveloping him. 

"Mine!" Cas snarled, burying his face against Dean's throat and rolling his hips in a sharp, demanding thrust. 

Dean went wet in a heartbeat as the rich, dark scent of molasses hit him.  _ Or, he's got a fever because he's gone into rut.  _ He tried to squirm around in Cas' arms and found himself pinned firmly. Suddenly, he was being bent over the counter as a heavy, hot weight breached his sopping hole. He was still tight at first as Cas pushed his way in, but within moments his body adjusted and he purred, sinking into the feeling of being taken so very thoroughly by his Alpha. 

He expected Cas to finish quickly in a spate of rut-induced lust, but Cas' hands fell to his hips as he drew back, lifting him effortlessly so his weight was entirely on the counter, then thrust again. Dean shouted in pleasure. Cas' hands locked him in place and the Alpha proceeded to fuck into him hard and fast, never failing to nail his prostate. Within minutes Dean was whining and sobbing desperately, trying to squirm but held immobile beneath his growling, savage lover. 

"Oh God, Cas, fuck me harder! Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! I'm so close, Alpha!"  _ He cried out, his body trembling and shaking under the onslaught of his lover. 

"Going to fill you up, make you catch, pretty Omega. You want that? My come filling your belly now and my pups filling you later?" Cas growled, his breath coming harsh and fast as he promised to take Dean until he was senseless. Dean felt something in him snap and he found the strength to push Cas back and off him. Cas was wild-eyed and sweating, his hair standing on ends he panted for breath. "Dean…"

Dean assessed his Alpha in a single moment, the flushed skin, the ripe scent of him, the red whirling in his eyes. He backed slowly around the island and put it between them, each step slow and measured.

Running a hand down to cup his mostly flat stomach, he smirked. "You wanna fill me with pups? Catch me first, Alpha." And he bolted.

There was a roar behind him but Dean didn't look back, knowing if he hesitated for a moment Cas would be on him again, and he knew what he wanted first. A chase, however brief, and his nest. He flew down the hall and into his room, diving onto the bed where their scents blended so sweetly into something that screamed of home. 

Cas landed on him a second later, his large hands manhandling him roughly, and Dean knew he'd have bruises the next day. He fought for a moment, instinctively wanting his Alpha to claim him properly, and then Cas' teeth sank into the nape of his neck and he went pliant with a low, rumbling purr of approval.

Cas gave another deep growl, then his cock was sinking into Dean again, the beginnings of his knot already swelling. He thrust slowly now, rolling his hips erotically, and Dean mewled as the electric heat began to build in his extremities again. 

Cas made love to him gently, his hands roaming in caresses that stirred something deep in Dean, a primal feeling of safety and shelter and he felt himself responding. A sheen of sweat broke over his body as his temperature spiked, a desperate  _ need _ washing over him. His heat. It had been triggered by Cas' rut. Moaning softly, he rocked back against Cas' gentle thrusts, overwhelmed.

A stirring began low in his pelvis and he let out a quiet whine as Cas began to piston his hips harder, though still achingly slowly. It was as though he could feel Dean's building excitement and adjusted his pace accordingly. His low, incessant growl vibrated through Dean's body and Dean purred and whined in response, his arousal climbing…  _ climbing, _ until he hovered on the edge of a precipice. He teetered there, aching, moaning and wanton until finally Cas released him with his teeth and let out another roaring cry of Dean's name, and his knot locked into place as the Alpha came. 

The flood of heat, the delicious stretch of the knot shoved Dean over and he flew over the edge, his cock spurting underneath him untouched and aching. Dean's cries left him in a hoarse shout that he scarcely recognized as his own voice, mingling with Cas' as they shuddered together through the aftermath. Finally, they stilled. Cas rolled them gently, carefully onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Dean tenderly, kissing his way along his throat. 

"Was I too rough?" he asked hesitantly, and Dean grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not one bit, baby. That was amazing," Dean reassured him. 

Cas nuzzled at the side of his neck and over his mating mark, inhaling deeply. Then he groaned, and it wasn't a happy sound.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I'm supposed to be working, and there's a conference call in fifteen minutes. You know what Naomi is like. Even with mating laws and rut leave she's gonna have my ass."

Dean snuck a hand back and slapped the aforementioned body part, making Cas jump in startlement. 

"Naomi can suck it, I've got dibs on that ass." Dean turned his head and met Cas' amused gaze and gave his lover a cheeky wink. "Besides, your mate is in heat, so you're performing an essential service."

**Author's Note:**

> For more destiel wonderfulness, come check out [ Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/SKPeD9Q) on Discord. 18+ only.


End file.
